Wax On Wax Off
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Dom Kurt comes home to find his beautiful Sub Sebastian and a package of items for the two of them to play with. Warnings: Wax Play. Dominant/ Submissive Relationship.


**I wrote this for the last Kurtbastian week and have been meaning to post it here. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Wax On Wax Off**_

Kurt slips his key into the lock of the front door two hours later than expected. The moment he pushes it open he smiles to himself at the scene before him.

His beautiful Sebastian is clad only in a pair of barely there boxer briefs and on his knees. His breathtaking green eyes down cast on the floor.

When Kurt see's him he sights in relaxed contentment. There is nothing better to come home to then this. "Hello my darling. Sorry I'm late."

Sebastian knows that Kurt talking now gives him the right to speak. He is to never speak first. That's just one of the many rules.

Sebastian bows his head down further. "Welcome home master. You know I'd gladly wait here forever for you."

Kurt tips up Sebastian's chin, their eyes meeting in a heartfelt gaze. "I know." He informs his pet, leaning in to place a light peck to Sebastian's plump red lips.

Sebastian's mouth quiver, the edges curling up into a tiny smile.

"Our. I-I mean your package arrived today," Sebastian says sheepishly, his chin jutting towards the table where the UPS box is sitting.

Kurt eyes go wide. He's been waiting all week for this to arrive.

He looks back down at a still kneeling Sebastian, his eyes once again trained on the floor.

"Crawl to the bedroom," Kurt institutes firmly.

Without question or hesitation Sebastian gets up on all fours and begins to crawl towards the hallway.

Kurt's mouth waters at the sight of that sweet, tight, barely covered ass swaying at it crawls away from him.

While he wants nothing more than to slip into it raw and fuck Sebastian till he screams, he has even bigger plans for them tonight. Something they've both been waiting for a while now.

Kurt leaves Sebastian to linger a bit, heading to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. On the way back to the living room he kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie. Sitting down heavily on the sofa and rubbing his temples in slow, concentric circles. It's been far too long of a day.

Normally he would make Sebastian wait in anticipation for much longer then this but right now he's far too excited to wait.

He feels reminiscent of a kid on Christmas, unable to be patient. Ready and waiting to just rip open the toys he's been asking for all year.

So he retreats to the bedroom where he finds Sebastian still on all fours, his forehead resting on the hardwood floor.

Since Kurt hadn't given him any further instructions he's in his usual submissive stance. Oh what a good boy he is. He definitely deserves a handsome reward.

Kurt circles his slave a few times, making sure to step lightly so his presents is not known.

"You take direction well my love," Kurt finally purrs. His voice startling Sebastian and making him jump just a bit.

"Why so jumpy gorgeous. You should be happy. Tonight I'm rewarding you."

Kurt can't help but smile at the happy, adorable little squeal that escapes Sebastian.

But the smile fades as quickly as it comes. Now is not the time to be soft. It's the time to be serious. They'll be playing again soon enough.

"Get up on the bed," Kurt demands sternly. All the caring completely out of his voice. "Face up, arms and legs spread open wide."

Again Sebastian complies instantly, scrambling up off the floor and onto the bed as quickly and gracefully as possible.

Kurt heads over to the toy chest, browsing the selection carefully. He figures with the special stuff he's ordered this playtime won't hurt as much as some of their previous ones. So he goes with the heavy, unbreakable chains. Deciding that even if it does hurt a little he wants to watch Sebastian squirm without the option of breaking away.

Kurt hooks the chains to the cuffs on the head and foot boards. Then seizes Sebastian's wrist, clicking each of them firmly in place.

Sebastian doesn't speak, doesn't look Kurt in the eye. Just stares straight ahead as he gets chained up.

Inside he's cheering loudly. He loves this. Loves when Kurt's heavy handed. Adores when he's harsh and demanding. It grounds Sebastian. As a born submissive, being told what to do centers him. And he knows that Kurt will always return to his loving self as soon as they're through with their game. Sebastian loves that most of all.

"You won't be needing these anymore baby," Kurt whispers gruffly. Splaying his hands across Sebastian's hips. His fingertips dipping into the waistband of his second skin like briefs. He slips them slowly down Sebastian's firm muscular thighs, taking his time to feel every well defined inch.

Kurt tosses the briefs behind him then licks his lips hungrily. His mouth filling up with saliva at the sight of his naked half chained lover.

After a moment of admiration he chains up Sebastian's ankles and secures a black blindfold over his deep green eyes.

There will be no ear plugs or gag tonight. Kurt wants to talk to his slave but more importantly he can't wait to hear the noises he's bind to make when they get started.

Kurt ripes the newly arrived package open happily, pulling out each candle one by one and placing them in a neat row on his armoire. They're all the same size and in a rainbow of different colors. Yes these will make a very pretty picture on his already beautiful canvas.

Kurt opens the top drew of the dresser, rummaging around for the lighter he knows is in there somewhere. He specifically remembers putting it there, along with a box of cigarettes, after they explored Sebastian's smoking kink a few months back.

When he finally finds it tucked behind a stack of dress socks he let's a triumphant noise escape him. Once he's all set up he strips out of his own clothes until he's down to just his Calvin Kleins. Then shakes the lighter to get the fluid flowing.

Sebastian flinches at the sound of the lighter clicking to life in the otherwise quiet room. They've discussed doing this several times before but now that it's about to happen it's a bit nerve racking.  
The way it always is whenever they play a new game.

"Relax," Kurt demands.

Sebastian's stiff stance softens at Kurt's command. But it's hand for him to be fully at ease when he knows what's coming.

Kurt tips the brightly now burning candle in his hand down, watching in fascination as the vibrant blue wax drips slowly out of it and onto his love.

Sebastian hisses at the feeling of the hot substance hitting his bare skin.

It's a rush of both pain and unrelenting passion. But as it always seems to happen with their little experiments the latter wins out.

The wax burning at the just the right temperature to stir Sebastian into a complete sexual frenzy.

Kurt bask in the glory of the moment. Watching with pride as Sebastian begins to writhe and howl in pleasure. His body arching up as much as it can given the confines of the chains.

"You like that baby?" Kurt asks with a dark, teasing laugh.

"Yes," Sebastian pants.

"You want more?"

"God yes," Sebastian begs. "Please. Please."

"Don't be so needy," Kurt growls. "It will all happen in due time."

Sebastian goes silent save for the merciless noises that escape him with each pour of the wax.

Soon Sebastian torso begins to look reminiscent of a freshly painted color of the rainbow laid out on the plains of his washboard abs.

"You look so amazing gorgeous. Do you wanna see?" Kurt asks hotly in Sebastian's ear.

The enslaved man begins to nod frantically. Kurt tears the blindfold away roughly. Sebastian blinking rapidly to help adjust his eyes to the light.

He peers down at his belly, smiling to himself at the beauty of the now dried up wax.

"Do you like it?" Kurt questions his kept man.

"Very much," Sebastian breaths happily.

"Good now you can watch while I do one." Kurt picks up the last candle before straddling Sebastian's lap. His now straining erection pressing firmly to Kurt's dress slakes.

"Such a good yet very naughty boy," Kurt purrs, making sure to grind himself onto Sebastian's wanting length.

Sebastian shutters, mouth falling open, lips parting slightly.

Kurt takes advantage, plunging his tongue into the mouth he loves so much. Sebastian slips his own tongue around Kurt's moaning brokenly into his master's mouth.

After a minute or so Kurt tears himself away."Ah, Ah, Ah. No distracting from my task at hand. But since you tried I'll have to punish you."

Kurt sets fire to the wick of the black candle in his hand. Sebastian's eyes wide as saucers as he watches the wax drip out and fall onto his nipple.

A strangled scream escapes Sebastian, making Kurt grin down at him mischievously. He does the other nipple with the red wax. Kurt's eyes glued to the way it slides seductively down Sebastian's skin until it dries in a lovely dripped pattern.

An hour later Sebastian's whole front side is covered. He looks so beautiful Kurt almost can't bear to wash any of the wax away but he knows he has to. After undoing all Sebastian's chains he leads his now loose limbed lover to the shower. Scrubbing the caked on candle wax until it washes away down the drain. The colors all commingling and turning the water a pretty rainbow color.

The wax leaves Sebastian's always alluring skin even softer and more supple than before.

Kurt spends the rest of his night worshiping every inch of it while Sebastian bask in the amazing feeling of being loved and adored by his keeper.


End file.
